Mew and Mewtwo's story
by Apple Pornography
Summary: A few hundred years after Pokemon take over and lead their own soceity, will the immortal and lonely Mewtwo ever find love with the happy and loveable Mew? First fanfiction, please read. Iz good :3 yaoi rated M for obvious reasons X3
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's my first story for , and it is indeed yaoi. I got inspired over the summer to write this, and am surprised I've persisted thus far. Ah, summer 2007, the Summer of Pokemon. How I will look back fondly at those memories... I never finished Pearl though. Had a level 30-something Infernape, then gave the game to my sis, who used it as an action-replay guinea pig.**

**But I digress.**

**Fiction rating: M, for you'd better be mature about it!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon, I hail to you through Nintendo, as well as other such creative games. How I praise you so. Also 4Kids and GameFreak and etcetera...but they're not mine. Unfortunately.**

**Now onto da story! I need praise and attention for my creative genius! Gosh, I'm an asshole.**

Mew woke up to the sun shining through his window. Even though it was early, he smiled and stretched happily. Morning meant another day, another opportunity to do something new and fulfilling. He got out of his small bed and dressed before he went to the bathroom to do his...morning ritual.

Mew's neighborhood didn't need an alarm clock, for the neighborhood intercom started playing a tune at seven each morning that went, "Wake up, sleepy Pokemon children, and Poke-grownups too, a brand new day is waiting for you!" Mew loved the song, because it was so cute and happy, just like him. He came to the kitchen table, humming the morning song and bobbing his head back and forth slightly, as his mother came over and served him eggs and bacon. She leaned down and kissed him on the head and sang sweetly, "Good morning, Moo-Moo, how'd you sleep?" Moo-Moo was her nickname for Mew, a sound he would always laugh at when he was just a kitten. Mew smiled and responded, "I had a dream that I think foretold my future. I was walking down a hallway with a lot of red and white, and someone was talking about something, then said something mean. Someone else was crying, and I realized it was me. Then someone was holding me, and I only saw black in front of me." Mew's mom thought for a while, and then said, "I think you're going to meet someone soon. Perhaps a romantic encounter? I had that sort of dream before I met your dad, so keep your eyes peeled for any hints is all I can say." Mew finished his breakfast and hopped down from the chair, heading back to his room to collect his school items. He waved goodbye to his mom and shouted as he left the house, "Tell Daddy I love him when he wakes up, 'kay?" and he left to fly to school.

Mewtwo woke when the sun eventually became too bright for him to ignore anymore. He groaned and threw the covers off of him, allowing the sun to warm his still sensitive body. He hated morning. It meant another day closer to death, another possible failure waiting to happen. He sighed and decided to get another day over with. He sulked across his unnaturally neat room and opened his perfectly organized closet and chose his usual black pants, accompanied by a tight faded black shirt. He could still barely see the "GENERATION DUMBASS" logo written in faded grey letters that looked like a first-grader wrote it. He smiled a little. That basically described the times he was living in. It was such a burden to be mentally...above others. He slipped it on and pulled his pants on too. He then walked back to his bed and stared outside. The clock tower in the distance read "7:36". He still had about an hour before he had to go to school, so he sat cross-legged on the bed and meditated.

He was trying to reach inner tranquility, which was hard with all the hate clouding his mind. He closed his eyes, his breathing becoming slower and shallower, until it stopped altogether. He was beyond living at this point, his mind drawing the very oxygen from the air around him, transferring it straight to his bloodstream, something that could only be done through absolute concentration. His mind began tracing patterns and images across his closed eyes, and he clearly saw the message, _One who thinks he is alone is a fool. If he exists, he is among others. _Mewtwo's eyes squinted and he thought back,_ Maybe so, but what about others like me? I am truly alone. _Once again, a message appeared. This one read, _Everything is unique. It is impossible for absolutely anything to have an exact copy. _Mewtwo squinted again. He despised that word. Copy...he was nothing but a copy. He had lived for over four hundred years with that thought plaguing his mind, even as his body slowly evolved along with the other Pokemon.

About a hundred years ago, Pokemon grew tired of fighting each other for the sake of human entertainment. Rallies and armies were formed, and a mass genocide had begun. Pokemon themselves were powerful, but when working together...they were unstoppable. Mewtwo and many other legendary Pokemon simply watched as their world was reclaimed once more. Many Pokemon evolved into intelligent, upright beings, but others stayed as their original forms, such as Pidgy, Tauros, and many bug Pokemon. They were protected, however, except the ones that would feed the heightened Pokemon. Those ones were farmed and killed mercifully. The new world was more peaceful, and no one had to fight any more.

Mewtwo calculated in his mind how long he had until school. Even though he was extremely old, he still felt a need for knowledge, and school was the place to be. Plus, he needed a high school diploma to get into college, which was what he was aiming for. Mewtwo's calculations told him it was around 8:15, so he opened his eyes and began breathing again. Sure enough, the town clock read "8:17", so he climbed off his bed and flew out his window towards his school.

At school, Mew had many friends. So many, in fact, that he was voted "most popular boy" for all the years that he was in school ever since he began going to elementary school. Everyone loved him because of his sunny disposition and positive attitude. He chose to remain single though, because then he could spread his love evenly throughout his friends, without worrying about favorites. As always, he arrived on time and ready, so he could talk with everyone before class started.

Pikachu ran up to Mew and blushed deeply, stammering, "M-Mew, I made you lunch, y-your favorite, so I was wondering, um, if we could eat t-together?" Mew smiled and said happily, "Sure, you can sit at my table!" Pikachu ran off, delighted that she finally gathered enough courage to ask him. Mew continued down the hall, humming a different song that he enjoyed, when out of nowhere (actually, a locker, to be more precise), Mismagius shot out towards Mew and gave him a Mean Look, keeping him pinned at his spot. Mismagius grinned and quipped ghoulishly, his creepy eyes narrowing, "Well, hello and greetings from my world to yours... I have something that might spark your interest... Would you care to investigate, hmmm?..." To anyone else, Mismagius's words would sound like a death sentence, but Mew simply smiled and replied, "Sure, what is it?" Mismagius silenced him by hissing, "Silence, you mustn't let slip such undesirable information to those around us! Come..." He enveloped Mew in his ghostly cloak and warped him back into his locker.

Inside, what Mew saw was not the inside of a school locker, but the depths of a black and foggy forest. Mew looked around suspiciously and turned to Mismagius, stunned, and asked, "What is this place? It's strange!" Mismagius sighed and rang loudly, "This is, as I mentioned before, my world. Come. The item I am to bestow upon you is this way." Mew followed closely, for his parents told him not to trust spirit realms. Mismagius came to a gliding halt and announced, "Here. You must take it, for it is forbidden for me to touch it." Mew peered around him and saw a glinting object. He floated towards it and saw, with great happiness, a sunstone, glinting and shimmering, even though there was no light in the ghostly realm. Mew picked it up and turned it in his small hands, examining it as it shone back to him. It was smooth and warm to the touch, as if it had just recently basked in an afternoon sun.

Mew held it close to him and said, "Thanks, it's wonderful!" Mismagius cackled hauntingly and replied, "No, you should be thanked. Such a stone was disrupting the force of this realm, and I was receiving many complaints from the other inhabitants. Only an outsider would be able to revoke it, so I foretold you would enjoy a gift such as this, so you, as you normal Pokemon would say, 'fit the bill'. Enjoy the new object, and don't let me see it ever again. Farewell."

The next thing Mew knew, he was standing back in the hallway, still holding the stone, a bewildered look across his face. He simply sighed and placed the stone in his bag and continued on, when he saw, with a small leap in his heart, the strange Mewtwo that was cloned from one of his ancestors. Mew made sure to keep his distance from him, because he seemed angry around the original. Mew couldn't help feeling bad for something that wasn't his fault, yet he felt something more than sadness...

**Da'hoh, clichéd yaoi plot! Oh gosh, here we go! Well, despite all my moral outrage, I hope you faithful (or faith-less, like me) readers will stick with me for more Mew and Mewtwo… in _space!!_ Jk, jk. Well, bless me with comments! Praise me, praise me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mewtwo looked down the hallway at Mew, who was now gliding down the hallway, and felt a bitter coldness. Why couldn't he be as flawless as his predecessor, as seamless, as unclouded by hate? He sighed and continued down the hallway. He hated the stripes that ran down the halls, the colors red and white. "The exact colors of a fucking Pokeball..." murmured Mewtwo grimly. It was hideously ironic to him, one of the only Pokemon that remembered those horrible instruments of capture, never release... Mewtwo involuntarily shuddered. Once, in the height of his foolishness, he used hundreds of them, greedily trying to disrupt the natural strength of Pokemon. The human, Ash, was able to knock some sense into him, and he felt it necessary to learn compassion with his Mew companion. He made another mistake, he never knew he would fall in love with the small Pokemon. Mew grew old and died, even when Mewtwo was still so young. His heart had hardened again. In time, he began to hate the weak mortality of the small Mew, and then, all over again, it eventually twisted into hate for the species. He didn't want to hate anymore, though, but it was too hard for him to let go of a multi-century old grudge.

"Kadabra! Pay attention!" The teacher, Alakazam, shouted at the smaller prevolution of himself in a heavy Mongolian accent. Kadabra opened one eye and yawned. "What was that for? I was listening to the whole thing... I can read your mind anyway..." The spoons on Alakazam's desk folded over as an aura of rage emanated from Alakazam. He then calmed himself down and unbent the spoons on the desk, and calmly replied, "The point of school is to LEARN, not read one's mind!" Kadabra shrugged and said, "And what am I doing? I'm LEARNING how to be a better psychic. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He quickly fell back asleep, leaving Alakazam with no room left for objection. Mew hid his mouth under his little hands and giggled at Kadabra's fearless attitude. Mew then resumed his "notes", which consisted an absentminded drawing of the three legendary birds, their wings cradled around the planet. For an absentminded doodle, it was extraordinary to any onlookers. Mew heard a huffing behind him and turned around to see a Charmeleon with a fevered face. He was exhaling fire and sweating slightly, and the flame on his tail was slowly expanding. Mew asked him worriedly, "What's wrong?" Charmeleon huffed, "Oh, man, I think I'm gonna..." Mew looked concerned. "Here? Not now, everyone'll see!" Charmeleon cried, "Too late, I'm gonna..._evolve!" _

As soon as he exclaimed, his body glowed a bright blue. He roared and fire flew everywhere, and there was a terrible ripping sound as his clothes tore and made way for his larger body and a set of wings that expanded across the classroom, knocking some other classmates out of their desks. The evolution stopped, and a newly changed Charizard stood before them. Alakazam shouted out, "Charmeleon (well, Charizard now), what is the meaning of this?! You weren't due to evolve until next year at the least!"

"Sorry," Charizard apologized in a much deeper voice, "I honestly couldn't help it, it's like something made me evolve..." As soon as he said it, Mew remembered; the sunstone! Alakazam turned on the class and shouted angrily, "Did someone do this on purpose?! Answer me!" Kadabra woke up again and bluntly said, "Mew's got a sunstone." The class veered on Mew as one and glared at him angrily, and the newly evolved Charizard said lamely, "Can I go home?"

Meanwhile, in a different class, Mismagius smiled. _Discord, _he thought, _I love it._

Mewtwo was hiding in the bathroom, trying to conceal the fact that he didn't eat. He only feeds on the energy of the world around him, such as the sun, a breeze, fighting, even the beating of a Butterfree's wings. The faculty and staff were beginning to get suspicious of him though, so he had to hide. Of course, he could eat if he wanted to, but only a small amount, since his digestive system is so unused. He was meditating in one of the stalls with the lid on the toilet down, when he felt a disturbance in the air. He awoke and peered through the wall to catch a glimpse of what was happening.

Outside, Mew was walking with a student, an Infernape who took quite kindly to him since he was still holding the sunstone. The Infernape was rubbing against Mew and snuggling against him, like she was in heat. Mew smiled awkwardly and asked her kindly, "Hey, do you mind giving me some space? No offense, but your fur is getting all over my clothes, and this is my favorite shirt..." Infernape growled and her tail flared. "Well, ex-CUSE me if my fur bothers you, I mean, your favorite shirt?! You're such a candy-ass!" Mew stopped and mumbled, "I didn't mean it that way..." Infernape scoffed, "You DAMN right! Lookit you, you don't even HAVE fur! What kind of cat are YOU?!" Tears welled up in Mew's eyes and he sniffed, "I'm sorry! Don't get angry at me-" Infernape raised her tail at Mew and waltzed away, shouting over her shoulder, "Little pushover bitch!" Mew ran into the bathroom next to him and began crying.

He threw open the stall door closest next to him and charged in it. He expected to sit on the toilet, but through his tear-streaked eyes, he didn't see Mewtwo sitting cross-legged on it. He bumped into Mewtwo's much broader chest, who looked down at him, confused at the sudden intrusion. Mew sniffed and mumbled, "Sorry," and faced the ground. Mewtwo stared at his smaller counterpart and felt the sadness emanating from his small body. _Man, he sure does get sad easily, _Mewtwo thought to himself. He hated sadness and pain, he felt enough of it from himself. He leaned down and scooped up the small frame, and held it close to him, swaying back and forth gently, before he even realized what he'd done. Mew opened his eyes in shock and looked at his holder, but all he could see was black. _That's it, _Mew thought suddenly. He remembered all the signs in his dream, and here he was, in the arms of his polar opposite! Mew wondered if it were another dream, if it was really happening... Mewtwo rather enjoyed the feeling of Mew's small, warm, cuddly body, and snuggled him closer. Mew felt the warm invite to come closer, so he snuggled deeper into the firm chest of his foretold and, he hoped, lover.

After a few seconds of silent connection, Mewtwo came to his senses and set the little Mew down. Mew looked up at Mewtwo, who blushed and mumbled, "U-umm, sorry... I just..." Mew smiled through his tears and sniffed, "No, it's okay... Uhh, sorry I knocked into you, I just-" Before both of them knew it, Mewtwo stooped down and caught up Mew's lips in a kiss. He then instantly pulled away, ashamed of his actions, and warped away, leaving Mew standing there, awestruck.

Mewtwo warped outside the school, underneath the tree, where he fell to his knees and collapsed into tears. "Dammit," he cursed to himself, "I've done it again!" He sat down in the grass under the shade of the tall oak tree and brought his knees close to his chest, sobbing heavily. He didn't mean to do it, to set himself up for another heartbreak... He knew it was just like before, even the same kind of goddamn Pokemon! Mewtwo sighed deeply and looked into the sun. Why did he have to feel? It was so unnecessary to feel emotions to him, they just kept getting in the way of everything he did... Without thinking, his blue bubble of psychic protection welled up around him.

As soon as he raised his shield, a voice came from behind him. "Hey, boy, you should be in class!" The Golem stopped when he saw the shield under the tree. "Uhh, hey, you okay?" He cautiously approached the tree, but stopped dead in his steps when Mewtwo turned his head and glared at him, tears falling down his cheeks. In a deep, psychic voice, he sent into the Golem's head, _Nothing's wrong. Leave me alone and forget any of this happened. _The Golem looked at him, confused, turned around, and walked off. Mewtwo cried a while longer, and, satisfied that he had emotionally drained himself, straightened himself into a proper sitting position, and decided to think it over.

Mew continued his way to the lunchroom, where his clique of friends were waiting for him to arrive, still thinking about what happened earlier. Had he really been kissed, by the school's biggest enigma, no less?! He sighed and cleared his head as he joined his friends for his homemade lunch. As usual, everyone was nice to him and shared their day and made their usual jokes, and he answered with false cheeriness as he contemplated the scenario once again...

Mewtwo stayed underneath the tree as he reviewed his mistake. _Great, _he thought bitterly, _How am I gonna deal with this? _He felt he had to break it to Mew that he didn't mean it, but then he remembered how upset he can get over anything. He sighed inwardly at the mess he got himself into. _I guess I'm just gonna have to tell him the straight truth to him, he decided._ At that, he got up and left for the school once again.


	3. Chapter 3

After school let out, the two left for their homes, and Mew stopped at the local convenience store for a reward to himself, for another job-well-done at school. He walked down the aisles, looking for his favorite banana-flavored juice box, when he saw his own mom in the next aisle over. Before thinking, he happily shouted, "Mommy!" and floated over to her side. Mew's mom hugged him close to her and said, "Hi, Moo, what're you doing here?" Mew looked up at her and replied, "I wanted a drink! Can you get it for me please?" His mom agreed and the two ventured through the store to find more things.

"So, Moo, how was your day? Anything interesting happen? Oh, what about your dream?" Mew's mom asked him as they flew back to their home with the groceries. Mew thought silently, _I can't tell her I kissed another guy, that'll be way too embarrassing! _His mom turned to him and said, "Well?" Mew smiled up at her and said, "Nothing happened, I guess it was just a normal dream that I thought told my future, but I guess I was wrong. Oh, well..." His mom gave him a reproachful look, but continued on without any more thought.

Mewtwo took a different route that day. Rather than straight home, he took a sharp left and flew over the hills separating the neighborhoods and the town, towards the center of the town, in the scenic Melnought region, where, tucked innocently between a small tarot shop and a furniture store, lay a local dance club. The owner knew Mewtwo well, for 1) Mewtwo was the only of his kind, 2) he made the most fantastic light shows by using his psychic to spin the lights faster and faster...and, 3) Mewtwo knew his father, grandfather, grandfather's father, and so on. Mewtwo landed lightly in front of the double doors and walked gracefully inside, ignoring the Tyrannotaur bouncer outside, who let him in for free.

The Numel that served out the drinks looked up and waved, shouting over the loud pulsing music, "Yo, Mewtwo! How ya doin'?!" Mewtwo smiled and nodded, floating towards the bartender and seating himself at one of the spare stools. He projected his voice into Numel's head (it was far more convenient than shouting), and asked politely, _Yo, where's the owner? He busy, or can I talk to him? I need to use the back room. _Numel, used to his voice throwing, responded coolly, "No prob, he's in the back. But I don't know if you should bother him, he's in the middle of one of his 'private sessions', catch my drift?" Mewtwo nodded and projected, _No problem. I think he'll let me in. After all, I HAVE been this club's most frequent customer for over two-hundred and fifty years... _At that, he got up, and walked smoothly to the small "Do Not Enter" door in the back of the club.

Mewtwo knocked twice and heard in his head, _Who might it be?! _Mewtwo answered, _One who makes the dullest stars glimmer at night. _He heard a muffled, "Oh shit!" and a scrambling sound accom-

panied by rustling fabric. Once again, the voice rang, _Just a sec! _and he heard someone take the back door out of his room. The door clicked and a warm voice sang, _Come in, Sugar... _Mewtwo pushed the door open and was greeted by a young Espion, splayed provocatively, clad in only a thong, across his round bed. He smiled and said sweetly, "Hey, you need a room to change?" Mewtwo climbed over the slim frame and licked his cheek, whispering back, "If you don't mind, I do need your facilities. Oh, and I disabled the CAMERA in there, so no show for you this time..." Espion huffed and pouted, "How'd you know? I worked so hard to keep it concealed..." Mewtwo grasped Espion's jaw and answered roughly, "I could hear the lense turning as it zoomed in on me, Dumbass!" His expression softened and he kissed Espion's pouting lips apologetically and floated over and off his bed. He turned and said, "I'll be out in about five. THEN you can watch me perform, and trust me, that's WAY more euphoric than some stupid changing room video."

After Mewtwo changed into his black and neon rave gear, he collected the strobe lights and turned them on, then walked out to the floor, where he would be performing. The presence of him in the eye-catching, flashy, neon-striped clothing with ten lights (in sets of two purple, two red, two blue, two green, and two orange) slowly orbiting spherically around him, caused all the heads in the club to turn to the center stage, which slowly rose from the surrounding area, guaranteeing sight from all views. The fellow ravers all stopped dancing for a moment to watch his dramatic entrance. As soon as Mewtwo was sure that he had everyone's attention, he nodded to the DJ, a Whismur, who spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the most fantastic thing you've never seen, the Psychic Phantom, Mewtwo, and his light show performance! Watch closely, now and you might just keep up, unless you suffer from a seizure first!" He paused to let the laughter ripple by, then continued, "Seriously, it actually happened once. Ready, Phantom?" Mewtwo nodded, and Whismur slipped on his headphones and started the music.

The song began with a light repetitive fluxuating buzz, not like an alarm clock, more like a Yanma buzzing its wings (which was how the song was recorded, the pitch had only been digitally altered), with a soft steady beat slowly and quietly welling up in the distance. Mewtwo only began to move his body, for the black light was focused on his clothing for the time being, so he slowly yet rythematically moved his hips and shoulders to the oncoming beat. Soon the beat elevated to a floor-vibrating volume, and even some rock Pokemon used their power to shake the floor in time with the beat, so the club rocked and creaked, threatening to collapse again like the other fifty-four times it had to be rebuilt.

Mewtwo got caught up in the beat and heavenly tune that was so unique, and as the beat got progressively faster and a sweet violin sound replaced the buzzing, Mewtwo began to move faster, pausing only for a millisecond so he could freeze in different positions, each one miraculously timed perfectly between each other. The beat slowly faded away, which left only the violin playing its mesmerizing sound. Mewtwo stopped jerking and slowly blended into liquid dancing, where his fluid movements were smooth enough to make a water Pokemon jealous. His feet ghosted across the floor as high strings accompanied the violin, and his arms suggested the flow of a stream as they too became like liquid. The strobe lights psychically turned silver as they floated around him like bubbles. Mewtwo heard the song slowly diminish and fade, and all the lights in the club were switched off. Mewtwo smiled. NOW the performance had begun.

Instantly, the beat exploded back to life, and the orbs, back to their original color, spun insanely fast around his body as he slowly floated into the air. The sight was mesmerizing, the colors blending into one, reflecting off of the colored bands on his clothes, illuminating his abstract outfit. The spinning orbs took different shapes as the music's harmony shifted, from a sphere to an atom to circling around his arms as he outstretched them. The crowd cheered insanely and joined in the music with him, many of the other psychic, dark, and ghost Pokemon trying to imitate his moves. They weren't as good, but soon the whole pitch-black room was filled with flashing lights and dancing Pokemon.

The whole routine lasted nearly an hour until Mewtwo gently landed, physically and mentally exhausted. He floated over the ever-present crowd and landed in front of the back door and knocked loudly. Espion answered and let him in. Mewtwo, saying nothing, let the orbs drop on the shelf they were originally placed on, and left for the dressing room in the back. After changing back into his street clothes, he gave Espion a thankful kiss and headed out of the room. He spent a few more minutes intermingled within the crowd, dancing to the music, then, finally content that he had unwound from his previous experiences that day, left the club to return to his home.

Mew sat at the dinner table, eating the delicious Feebas fillet that his mother prepared earlier, thinking about the poor ugly fish before it was killed for dinner. Mew just shrugged inwardly and decided that it's just the way of life and to accept it. He then smiled when the door opened and his father came in from his work. He worked as a personal psychic and therapist for troubled Pokemon. Mew flew out of his chair and pelted towards his father, shouting happily, "Daddy! You're home!" Mew's dad opened his arms just in time to catch the little psychic cat in a hug as Mew snuggled against him and smiled. Mew's dad smiled back and asked happily, "So, Moo, how was your day?" Mew blushed slightly and replied coolly, "Eh, pretty much the same as always..." Mew's dad looked at him disapprovingly and responded seriously, "Now, Mew, no day is the same as last. They're all different, and you should enjoy them all!" Mew floated back to the table and sat back down. He knew he couldn't keep his secret from his parents much longer, and he would feel so much better if he just let it all out. _Still, _he thought, _I'd better wait a while until the right time. There's nothing much they could do for now, anyways._ Mew talked with his parents about their day and such. After he finished his dinner and helped his mother with the dishes, he then headed to bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, as Mew woke up for another school day, he thought about what had happened the previous day. To him, it seemed so surreal, so unbelievable. He wondered if Mewtwo would be at school. Then he'd be able to talk to him about their kiss. _And maybe something more_, thought Mew hopefully. Yawning, he floated out of bed and got his nicer clothes. Today was going to be a difficult day for him, so he might as well look good while he was at it.

Mewtwo groaned. He hoped that adorable pipsqueak wasn't going to hate him or give him the cold shoulder, he really wanted to straighten it out with him. _Right_, he thought,_ I am going to settle this. I'm going to tell him that I love him-no, that I want to hold him-NO, that I want to say I didn't mean any-take off his shirt and see what's underneath his clothes-NO_! Furious, Mewtwo tore apart a spare notebook with his mental powers, then set it on fire. He watched the flames slowly die as he let his anger go with it, then sighed and threw away the remaining ashes.

At school, Mew was greeted by the usual torrent of friends, all wanting to talk to him at the same time. Mew laughed and tried to pay attention to them all at the same time while keeping track of the time. He was talking to an Eevee when he heard a loud, deep voice echo, _GO TO THE BACK PATIO AS SOON AS YOU CAN. _Mew stopped in mid-sentence and shook his head, hoping to clear his head from the intruding voice. He then distractedly told his friends, "Sorry, I have to go somewhere, be right back!" He then rushed off to the porch, leaving his friends very confused.

Mew stood at the porch and scanned the area, looking for the messenger that called him. He then felt someone behind him and spun around. His baby blue eyes met sad purple ones as he stared up at his copy. Mewtwo simply looked away and muttered, "Hi, uhh... You got a moment?" Mew simply looked at him, confused, and responded half-heartedly, "Yeah, umm... What's wrong?" The kiss, obviously, Mew thought to himself as Mewtwo glided over to him and took his hand. He led Mew to one of the red-painted metal benches and the two sat down. Mewtwo awkwardly began, "Well, what...that was about was, I-

I didn't mean it in THAT kind of way, umm, it's just, I, uh, I... Fuck, this is hard..." Mewtwo blushed as he let frustration take over. Mew looked and finished him. "You felt sorry for me..." Mewtwo looked up and nodded. "Yes. Bu-but not in that way, I didn't think you're weak o-or anything, I just wanted to , uh, not make you...hurt any...more...?" Mew smiled and said sweetly, "Well, thanks, but I just thought...you know, maybe... N-never mind, though, never..." Mew's eyes glistened as tears filmed them over, and he swallowed back the knot in his throat as he tried to hold it back. Mewtwo cursed at himself inwardly as he watched Mew struggle not to cry. _Fuck, _he thought bitterly, _What am I gonna do with this boy? _Once again, he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss the small cat, stifle those tears, calm those raging emotions. Mewtwo stopped himself just in time, though, because that impulse was what got him in that mess in the first place, so he just wrapped a thin arm around Mew's small shoulders and leaned into him as Mew finally broke down. Mewtwo looked down at the little emotional mess, and stroked his head soothingly.

Mew couldn't do it. _Yes_, one part of his mind thought, _Do it, now! _No, another voice cried, What if...then... Mew squeezed his eyes shut and growled. _Now_, said the encouraging voice, _Do it NOW!_

"Mewtwo, _I love you!" _Mew cried out as his face turned crimson red. Mewtwo, caught off guard, nearly fell of the bench, and looked down at Mew. "W-WHAT?!" Mew choked out, "Y-you heard m-me! I-I think I'm in love with you!" Mewtwo smiled despite it all and leaned down towards Mew's small ear. He whispered softly, "Well, guess what? I think I'm in love with you, too. How's that?" Mew looked up at him and sniffed, "R-really?" Mewtwo nodded and rested his cheek against the top of Mew's fuzzy head and gently wrapped his arms around Mew's much smaller frame. Mew leaned towards Mewtwo's cool body and smiled, hearing his steady heart beat. _Fuck mortality_, Mewtwo thought, _I'm feeling love again..._

As the two sat in quiet understanding, the bell rang for them to go to class and the two reluctantly unlinked. Mewtwo turned to Mew and, for the first time since Mew's ever seen him, smiled genuinely, then warped away. Mew ran his jacket sleeves against his eyelids, sniffed one last time, and headed towards the school for first period.

Behind Mew, Charizard mumbled, "Man, I'm so huge... Are you okay, Mew? Your eyes looked red when you came in earlier. You been crying or something?" Mew turned around and smiled. "No, I just have a little cold is all." For further prove, he sniffed in, his nose still a bit stuffy from earlier. Charizard nodded and ruffled his wings a little, trying to adjust them right, and poked a Smeargle in the boob. The Smeargle took her tail and slapped Charizard across the offending wing, leaving a big turquoise streak, and Alakazam ESPed a stick of chalk at both of them. Mew, oblivious to the whole scenario around him, absentmindedly continued on his doodle. The picture showed a small, archaic Mew cradled into the cloaked arms of a tall, hooded Mewtwo. _Today is gonna be a good day_, Mew decided happily.

Mewtwo sat at his desk, absentmindedly listening to the teacher's lecture and only halfway absorbing the information. He was in a bliss from what happened earlier and didn't care about such useless information at the moment. He decided for fun, he'd take a peek into Mew's mind for a second. He closed his eyes and focused on the small cat's head, then dove inside. He saw a picture of an ancestral Mew, held by...him? Mewtwo smiled as he tapped into Mew's thoughts. _Should I show this to him? Nah, I don't know if he'd like it or not... I'm so glad he likes me, though... Or does he?_ Mewtwo couldn't help himself, and responded, _Of course I do. _He felt panic and embarrassment arise from Mew, and he was instantly shut out of his mind. Mewtwo groaned inwardly, thinking he screwed up big time, when he heard back, _I love you too. _The voice was so small and shy, Mewtwo's heart swelled and he smiled at the cuteness of it. _I made a good choice,_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Mew met up with Mewtwo and flew a ways with him. Mewtwo asked boldly, "So, where's our first date gonna be?" Mew looked over at him and stammered, "W-what?! But we've only met yesterday, and besides, you haven't even met my parents yet!" Mewtwo looked down and said softly, "Right..." He'd forgotten about parents. How could he relate, though, seeing as he's never had any in the first place? Mew saw his sadness and felt ashamed. Mew apologized, "I'm sorry, just give me a day to tell them..." Mewtwo looked over at Mew incredulously and exclaimed, "Shit, I'm not forcing you, am I? You sound like I'm giving you a time limit or something." Mew nodded in agreement and added, "I know, but I just want to let them know as soon as possible. I'm a bit scared, though..." Mewtwo flew above Mew and gave him a small aerial embrace. "Don't be scared," he replied softly, "You can't help love."

Mew split apart from Mewtwo and headed towards his house, where he was already rehearsing an apology for his parents about him suddenly "going the other way". He landed in front of the front door and sighed. It's now or never, he thought as he turned the knob.

Mew's mom was a stay-at-home mother, but her husband didn't mind. In truth, she was needed more at home than at a job, so it worked out well for the both of them. She looked up from the dishes she was drying when Mew came in and instantly saw something was wrong with him. She could tell by how he moved. When he was sad or worried, he would float slightly and not want to touch the floor or anything around him. She said sweetly, "Mew, dear, is something wrong?" Mew looked up and smiled halfway and replied, "Uhh, no... B-but, umm, can I tell you something?" Mew's mom nodded and said, "Anything, sweetheart. Nothing can shock me." Mew winced inwardly and thought, Yeah, right. He nervously cleared his throat and began, "Umm, I-I'm in...l-love w-with someone..." Mew's mom smiled and replied, "That's GREAT, Moo!" Mew blushed and stammered on, "B-but, it-it's with... Mom, nothing can shock you?" Mew's mom nodded. "It's w-with...M-Mewtwo." He closed his eyes as he heard a dish shatter. He prepared for...a hug? Mew opened his eyes to feel his mother's warm embrace. She said happily, "That's wonderful, honey. It's fantastic that you can love someone who has hated our kind for centuries, and now that he loves you... You're healing him, Mew. I'm so glad." Tears trailed down her cheeks as she looked into Mew's eyes and smiled gratefully. Mew, seeing her cry, in turn started to form tears in his own eyes as he looked back at her. "You're not mad that he's a guy?" Mew's mom shook her head. "I don't care what gender he is, just as long as you're happy. You know, before I met your dad, I was bisexual and dated both genders, and I've never seen anything wrong with it. You have a right to try different things, it's what helps you grow." Mew laughed in relief and said, "You, bi? I honestly can't see it!" The two laughed and Mew felt confident again. He went up to his room after helping his mom out, then came to a sudden realization and groaned. He was going to have to go through the same ordeal with his dad, too.

Meanwhile, in his room, Mewtwo lay on his bed with his eyes closed. He smiled. He knew all would go well, and watching through Mew's mind proved it. He was a bit tense for a moment, not knowing how she would react, but was relieved at how she handled it. Mewtwo smiled wider and decided to surprise Mew in his own special way.

That night, Mew stood in the shower, washing himself down thoroughly, when he noticed a presence inside his mind. _Not funny, Manaphy_. he thought. Mew heard the reply, _Not quite_. Mew gasped and covered his privates out of habit. He stammered angrily, _Y-you dirty pervert! You shouldn't do that stuff when we just met, not even when we know each other well! _Mewtwo projected a smile and lazily responded, _Can I help that I think your body is beautiful? I love everything about you, Mew, and I want to see you all. Besides, if you want, you can see all of me... _Mew blushed furiously as Mewtwo projected an image of him naked, and promptly shoved it out of his mind. He then thought, _Go to bed, you pervert. I'll see you tomorrow. _He paused. _...I love you._ Mewtwo sent him another image of a shimmering heart, and Mew didn't block it that time.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Mew knew his mom told his dad because his dad said to him, "Bye, Mew, have a veeery nice day at school today," and winked. Mew gave him a fake angry face and said back, "Very funny, Dad." He waved to the two and went out the door and flew towards his school, where he would lecture Mewtwo about not doing "dirty things".

Mewtwo sat in his bed, meditating. He was having some trouble, though, because thoughts of Mew would float across his mind when he was caught off guard. He didn't make any efforts to try to clear them from his head, though. He rather enjoyed having Mew freely cajole across his mind, especially since he was naked.

At school, Mew sought out the lone psychic, wondering where he was, when he was greeted by one of his, say...rougher friends. A Loudred and Salamance strode up to him, and Loudred said, well, loudly, "Mew, buddy, where ya been? Why don't you hang around us any more?" Salamance picked up, "Yeah, I was just wondering that! Your mommy told ya that we's a bad influence on ya?" Mew smiled nervously and replied, "Of course not, I've just been a little...busy is all." Loudred grinned and boomed," Ooh-ho, ho, ho, looks like our little Mew's got himself a GIRLFRIEND!" The whole hallway turned and looked in their direction as Mew blushed hotly and waved his hands at the two, stammering, "N-no, that's not it! I've just been busy, with like, school and stuff, you know?!" Salamance just rolled his eyes at Mew and said, "Well, that's not the point. Listen, I'm having a party at my house this weekend, Saturday. You in or you ghey?" Mew mumbled, "Well, I don't know..." Salamance just tsk'ed and continued, "Oh, come on, just tell your parents you're going to a friend's house! I mean, I AM your, friend, aren't I?" Mew looked up and said, "Of course you are! Alright, I guess... Is it like, your birthday or something?" Salamance and Loudred just looked at each other for a second, then burst out laughing loudly. "Yeah, that's it all right, just come, okay? I mean, the whole school knows you, so tons of people should come if you do." The two left and Mew just stood there. He sighed. _What had I gotten myself into this time_? he thought grimly.

Since he couldn't find Mewtwo, he telepathically called to him. _MEWTWO? _He waited a while for a response, then heard a weak, ..._Yes_...? Mew sent him, _Are you okay? You sound sick. _Mewtwo responded, _No, I just woke up... Oh, OH FUCK! I JUST WOKE UP?! Shit, I guess I'll stay home, then. I don't feel too good, anyways. I think that's why I slept in so long. Sorry, Mew, enjoy your day at school... _He sent Mew another heart image, and Mew sent one back. _Feel better, okay? _he sent to Mewtwo, then headed towards his first class of the day of the week.

Later on, Mewtwo just finished dry gagging something he didn't even know he ate, kneeling at the toilet and shivering. Positive he was done, he just sat on his knees and wrapped his arms around his cold body. He was sicker than he thought, apparently. He was afraid that he couldn't get near Mew for a while, it was looking to be a nasty bout of illness for him. After a minute of shivering and kneeling, Mewtwo got up and grabbed a tissue, wiping his mouth. He leaned over the sink and turned it on. He psychically grabbed some water and popped it into his mouth, swishing out the acidic bile. He then spat it out and shuffled over to his bed. He collapsed heavily onto it and weakly pulled the covers over himself, curling up as tightly as he could, as he sank into a feverish sleep.

After school, Mew tried to contact Mewtwo. _Hello, Mewtwo? It's me, Mew. Are you feeling alright? _He only heard a fuzzy cacophony of voices and sounds, so he assumed he must be asleep. Mew decided to visit Mewtwo's house directly then, so he read through one of Mewtwo's memories. It was just a simple memory from him going home yesterday, so Mew closed his eyes and followed the route.

Mew gasped at what stood before his eyes as he opened them. In front of him lay an enormous mansion, although most of the front was destroyed. Mew looked and saw a sort of makeshift entrance, concealed by a cloth gently waving in the breeze. Mew walked through the entrance and was greeted by a long hallway. He could smell Mewtwo in one of the rooms, but it was nowhere near the front, so he continued further down. He dared not look in the rooms, because he swore to himself that he saw a ghost realm in one of them. He sniffed the air as he came to the staircase. _Hmm_... he thought. _Up_. He floated up to the balcony and was met by another hallway. He then smelled it really strong. Mewtwo was in the next room over. Mew cautiously opened the door and peeked through. He quietly giggled to himself at the sight of Mewtwo sleeping peacefully, a serene expression on his face. Mew walked over to Mewtwo and raised a hand to touch him. He whispered quietly, "Mewtw-AACK!"

Mew felt himself being held into place and psychically strangled roughly. Mewtwo rose quickly and glared at the blurry intruder._ WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU TRESPASSING HERE?!_ Mewtwo's angry voice boomed deafeningly in Mew's mind as Mew tried to struggle. He squeaked out, "M-Mewtwo, please... St-stop..." He felt the world around him grow dim as Mewtwo continued to strangle him. Mewtwo blinked a few times and saw, to his absolute horror, Mew floating limply with his eyes rolled up and his tongue lolled out slightly. He instantly released his psychic hold, and Mew fell limply to the floor, unmoving. Mewtwo fell out of his bed, stumbling to make his way towards the still cat. Oh, no, please, no... Mewtwo thought desperately as tears filled his eyes. He gathered up the cat and lay him on his still warm bed. Desperately, he checked for a pulse, and, to his immense relief, found it still beating steadily. Mewtwo sat and stroked Mew's fuzzy head as Mew came around. He blinked several times and moaned, "Uhhn...?" He looked over to Mewtwo, who jumped at his sudden arousal (no, not THAT kind), and whispered, "I'm sorry..." Mewtwo began to sob and gathered Mew up in his arms. He noticed with a tug at his heart that Mew flinched slightly as he touched him. Mewtwo nuzzled his cheek on the top of Mew's fuzzy head and crooned, "No, I'm so, SO sorry. I promise I'll never hurt you ever again, Mew..."

Mewtwo buried his face in Mew's shirt and sobbed deeply, and Mew began to cry too. He lifted his small arms and wrapped them around Mewtwo's neck, avoiding the strange tube that ran behind it, and squeezed into Mewtwo. After a while, Mewtwo straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes, and Mew looked into his eyes. Mewtwo slowly leaned in and kissed Mew lightly on the forehead. Mew leaned into it, but Mewtwo pushed him back. "I'm sorry, but I shouldn't have done that. I really am sick, and I don't want you to catch it..."

Mew frowned, then said, "You shouldn't be by yourself if you're sick! Come to my house, we'll take care of you! My mom is really good with medicine, she was one of the only non-Chansey nurses at the hospital when I was younger." Mew crawled around in Mewtwo's lap and felt his forehead, which was slightly warm compared to his usual coolness. Mew nodded and said simply, "Yep. You're coming with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Man oh man, did I take forever to update… I'm sorry, everyone, but I just lost interest in this. Hopefully my new rounds of Rping on Furcadia has left me with new writing strength and motivation to do this story. For now, I'm going to post what else I've written, and hopefully get some feedback on the stories. As for the ones who read and don't/can't comment, I appreciate your support as well.**

Mewtwo flew unsteadily next to Mew as they approached his house. Mewtwo, after much arguing, had finally agreed to stay at Mew's house until he got better. It was against him, though, for he hated anyone who tried to help him. It made him feel weak. He sighed heavily as he followed Mew, watching him gracefully float through the sky, weave between buildings and over roofs, having fun just being alive. It made Mewtwo jealous, for he hadn't ever felt that way. He was deep in thought when a wave of heat swept over him, and he felt lightheaded. His body felt much heavier than usual, though, and Mewtwo knew he was about to faint. _Shit, _he cursed, _sickness and sunlight don't mix... _He refused to call out to Mew, though, he didn't want to show weakness... He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on flying, but he knew he was losing the battle...

Mew looked over and gasped. Mewtwo's eyes were closed and he was falling. Mew instantly flew back to him and grabbed his arm. He looked over the next set of roofs and saw his own jutting up around the other similar ones, then lowered down to the door. He gently suspended Mewtwo in the air with one hand as he opened the door with the other. He shouted into the house, "Mom! I need MAJOR help over here!" Mew's mom came out of the living room and instantly stepped back at the sight of the unconscious Pokemon still floating at the doorway. She shouted, "Oh my goodness, Mew!" And strode over to him. She caught Mewtwo out of Mew's psychic embrace and brought him into the living room. There, she lay him on the couch and checked his temperature. "It doesn't feel like he has a fever..." Mew cut in, "He's normally really cold."

They both jumped when Mewtwo groaned and shifted, his eyelids fluttering slightly. He opened them and looked around blearily. "Uhh, where am I?" He slowly took in the details of his surroundings and realized it was Mew's house, and the other Mew standing next to him must be either his mother or his sister. Mewtwo couldn't tell, his mind was still too fuzzy. Mew answered, "You're at my house, and this is my mom." Mew's mom nodded and said, "I'm afraid you're too sick to do anything right now, at least until you get better. But for now, you're gonna have to stay here. Don't worry, I, well, was a nurse."

Mew's mom made a nice bed out of the formal living room couch for Mewtwo, explaining it was pointless to have a formal living room unless it was used. Mewtwo spent the rest of the day curled into the blankets, trying to stay warm. His psychic powers were too messed up for him to even attempt any kind of moves, unless he wanted to set the whole house on fire... Mewtwo groaned at his headache and regretfully telepathically messaged Mew's mom, _~Mrs. umm...~ _Mew's mom answered,_ ~Mrs. Psy will do, unless Mrs. Psyronochoneminiskish is better?~ _Mewtwo laughed a little and replied,_ ~No, Mrs. Psy will do. Umm, if you don't mind...could you bring me some medicine?~ _Mewtwo heard no reply and sighed. A few seconds later, Mrs. Psy warped in front of Mewtwo, holding in one hand a glass of water, and in the other, two tablets of aspirin. "Here, sweetheart, take some of this, that should take care of your headache, and also settle your stomach a little." Mewtwo sat up and took the tablets in his hand. He surveyed the small pills, then popped them in his mouth, then took a swig of some of the water and swallowed. He instantly gagged and sputtered, and Mrs. Psy quickly patted and massaged his back. Mewtwo took another drink, finally getting it down that time, then wiped his mouth. "Sorry, it's been a while since I've swallowed, well, anything really." Mrs. Psy nodded and said gently, "I understand. Just try to take one at a time next time, and tilt your head back a little..."

Mewtwo looked her down questioningly and asked her, "Why are you doing all this for me? Why, when I've hated your kind for centuries? How can you forgive me so easily?" Mrs. Psy smiled and replied, "Because you don't hate me. You don't hate my family. What you hate is a thing in general, not a specific thing. Plus, why should we hate you for something that was in the past?" Mewtwo looked down, ashamed that he couldn't have reasoning like her. He simply muttered, "Thanks for the medicine..." and turned over into the blankets.

Mew came downstairs after he did his homework and peeked into the front room, and saw Mewtwo sitting up, reading one of his dad's novels by the light of the lamp by him. Mew watched silently as he watched Mewtwo read incredibly fast, his amethyst eyes scrolling down the pages, turning the pages in only seconds. Before Mew knew it, he was leaning against the wall, mesmerized by Mewtwo's calm yet concentrated look. Mew suddenly tensed, though, as Mewtwo finished the book and returned it to the bookcase, only to pick up another and turn back to the couch. He stopped abruptly when he saw Mew leaned into the doorway, though. He and Mew met eyes for a minute, then Mew turned and floated away, blushing a crimson red. Mewtwo smiled and settled back into his nest of blankets and opened the book, Pokemon Genetics.

That night, Mew and his family sat down for dinner. Mewtwo was obliged to sit with them. They were, after all, giving him a place to stay and nursing him back to health. He watched them eat with interest, the way they chewed then swallowed without gagging. He himself had nothing in front of him, but he was feeling the strange "hunger" thing well up in his unused stomach. He hadn't meditated in a while, so he was getting low on energy. Mrs. Psy noticed that, so she gently pried, "Mewtwo, honey, I know you don't like to, but you should eat something. The nutrients would help your body." Mewtwo nodded and leaned over to pick up the smallest piece of steak on the plate. He cut it in half, then placed the other half back on the plate. He cut a piece off the steak and, after studying it, placed it in his mouth. He smiled inwardly at the strange flavor, then chewed slowly. After he was sure it was small enough, he swallowed and felt it travel down his throat. His stomach registered the foreign presence, and growled loudly, requesting more. Mewtwo suddenly felt an insane hunger tearing at him, and he leaned over his plate, easily finishing the half of the steak, then picking up the other half, and devouring that too. As he reached for another piece, Mrs. Psy stopped him gently, saying, "Don't. If you eat too fast, you'll end up overeating, and probably get sicker." Mewtwo stopped in mid-reach and looked around. Mew's mother looked concerned, his father looked amused, and Mew was trying not to giggle. Mewtwo promptly leaned back and looked down, blushing slightly.

After a while, Mewtwo forgot how tiring it was to digest something. He sat at the table, trying to listen to the conversation, trying not to nod off... Mewtwo's eyelids grew heavier and his blinking became slower, until he stopped blinking all together and gave up on trying to stay conscious...

Mew and his parents heard a sudden *clink* and looked up to see Mewtwo, slumped over the table, his head turned slightly, resting it in his plate. Mr. Psy smiled and got up, shaking Mewtwo gently on the shoulder. When Mewtwo didn't respond, Mr. Psy waved his hand and levitated Mewtwo's body into the other room, where he lay him down on the couch. He then returned and announced, "He's down for the count tonight."

Mewtwo tossed in his sleep, imagining and dreaming of Mew, how he would cry out in pleasure, how Mewtwo would caress and feel him. Mewtwo imagined Mew laying on top of him, staring up at him with eyes misted in lust. Without knowing it, Mewtwo actually did lift his arms to hug Mew, and his arms hit...warmth? Mewtwo woke suddenly and his eyes met with Mew's baby blue ones. Mewtwo blushed insanely and stammered, "A-ah, w-what are you doing here?!" Mew looked at him half-questioningly, then lowered, grabbing the hem of Mewtwo's shirt. He slowly pulled it up, exposing Mewtwo's thin waist and patch of purple on his blue-gray stomach, earning another blush from Mewtwo. Mewtwo grabbed Mew's shoulders, shaking him gently. "Mew, what has gotten into you?!" Mewtwo stared deeply into Mew's eyes and realized finally: Mew had been hypnotized by Mewtwo while he was asleep! Mewtwo Disabled the hypnosis, and Mew blinked confusingly, looking around. "What the... What am I doing down here? And what am I doing on top...of..." Mew's eyes widened in shock and he stammered incredulously, "Y-you hypnotized me!" Mewtwo tried to say something as Mew jumped off and flew away, leaving him with only bitter regret. Mew settled into his bed and began to cry, afraid to go to sleep, unaware that Mewtwo was doing the same thing.

Both cats were tired to the bone, not having a wink of sleep all the rest of the night. All Mew could be thankful for was that it was a weekend, and he didn't have to go to school. Mew knew he couldn't sleep all day, so he reluctantly left his room and treaded down the stairs, almost tripping in the process. He went into the kitchen and saw, to his displeasure, Mewtwo at the table, prodding at a fried egg questioningly. Mew's mom looked up and said, "Oh, good morning, Mew." Mew mumbled, "'Morning..." and plopped down into one of the chairs across the table from Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked up at him sadly and received no acknowledgement from Mew.

_~I'm sorry, Mew...~ _Mewtwo tried. Mew made no notice of the message, and began eating his breakfast. A few minutes later, Mewtwo heard, _~I'm not sure if I can trust you.~ _Mewtwo replied, _~I'm sorry, my powers are out of whack when I get sick-~ _Mew instantly interjected, _~It's just the FACT that you want to do something like that! Mewtwo, I'm not ready for that stuff yet, and you keep trying to force me...~ _Mewtwo got up and brought his plate to the sink, then trudged outside in their backyard. _Fuck, _he thought furiously, _Why didn't I realize it earlier?_ He sat down on one of their porch swings and looked into the hilly horizon, the bright sunlight illuminating his gaunt face. He breathed in the fresh air and saw how inviting the soft green grass looked. Hesitantly, he rose and walked over to the soft grass and sat down in it. He enjoyed the feeling of the warm grass on his feet, and before he knew it, he had lay down and stretched out across it, his face snuggling into the grass, enjoying the musty earthen smell. He fell into the tranquil beauty and slowly fell asleep.

What felt like minutes later, his eyes opened suddenly as he felt something resting against his side. He saw that it was nearly evening, the sun growing closer to the horizon. He turned and looked to see what was next to him and saw a pink round head, with ears slightly twitching from the little bugs in the grass. At first, the worst came to mind, and he thought he had hypnotized Mew again, but after watching him for a while, he saw that Mew truly was asleep. Mewtwo's sudden arousal (not that kind, you pervert!) caused Mew to wake and investigate the sudden disturbance. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and murmured, "Hey... I guess we both needed a nap, huh..." Mewtwo smiled, but it vanished when Mew suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, no, the party!" Mewtwo cocked his head to one side and said, "Eh?" Mew nodded and continued, "Yeah, a party that I said I'd go to! And it's tonight! You wanna come?" Mewtwo got up and said grimly, "I don't know, do you TRUST me enough?" Mew sighed and said, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I was just scared. And really tired. I didn't mean it, seriously..." Mewtwo looked down, thinking of something to change the subject. "I don't think you should go. Parties can be kind of...risky, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Mew smiled up at him and answered cheerfully, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Mew felt his small body being pulled into a hug from behind, and he heard behind him, "Please, Mew. I don't want ANYTHING to happen to you..." Mew leaned back into his embrace and muttered, "I'll be okay..." Mewtwo spun him around and looked him in the eyes, a look of absolute concern etched across his face. "Promise me. Nothing will happen, promise me." Mew sighed but responded, "I promise nothing will happen, Mewtwo." Mewtwo stared a second more, then pulled Mew into another hug, satisfied.


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter, you find out why I put it in the mature category~3**

That night, with permission from his mom ("Well, it IS just a birthday party..."), Mew left the house, listening to the Starlies and Cricketots carry on their evening songs. He glanced over the roofs and rose higher until he left his neighborhood completely. He reluctantly turned and headed towards one of the poorer neighborhoods, where in the air, was confronted by a mean-looking Fearow, who asked threateningly, "Hey, you got some cash on you? I some money for, uhh, groceries..." Mew just shook his head and continued. The Fearow continued pestering him on and off, when, to Mew's relief, the roof of Salamance's house came to view. He instantly dropped down and landed on the doorway, then rang the doorbell. Inside, he could hear loud music playing, which intensified when Loudred opened the door. He smiled and boomed into the house, "MEW'S HERE!!!" Mew suddenly got jerked inside by Loudred and barely had time to close the door behind him.

Inside, Mew looked around. There were Pokemon EVERYWHERE, and most waved at him as Loudred dragged him along. Mew didn't know where Loudred was taking him, but he knew that he was set for a destination. Loudred finally stopped at a living room, where Salamance was sitting among a crowd of girls. He looked up at the newest arrival and grinned, saying, "MEW, nice of you to come! We were just talking about you! You see, one of the girls here..." He nudged an Umbreon and she giggled, "Saw you hanging out with that weird-ass Mewtwo dude. You two got something going on?" Mew stifled a reaction and replied coolly, "Eh, it was just a chance encounter..." Umbreon grinned and leaned forward, exposing her large cleavage, and said smoothly, "Well, I saw you two, what was it...kissing?" Salamance erupted in laughter and shouted, "OH, don't tell me! That don't sound like a chance encounter to me!!!" Mew looked down and felt tears sting his eyes, ashamed of being so careless. Salamance saw that, and assured him, "Oh, c'mon, I don't give half a fuck about your sexuality! I'm mad that you'd lie to me like that! Plus, you've made me a little jealous, after all...for a while there, I liked you, ALOT." A Buisel next to him interjected, "Eew!" Salamance glared at her and continued, "Whatev', hey, Mew, you thirsty?" Mew shook his head, but Salamance persisted, "No, man this punch is good! You've really gotta try it!" Mew smiled and said, "Okay, I'll try some." Salamance snapped his fingers, and a Toxicroak got up, pouring some punch. Unfortunately for Mew, he didn't see the drop of toxin that dripped from his claw.

Toxicroak came back with his trademark grin, and handed Mew the innocent-looking beverage. Mew looked at it and smiled. "I love Sitris Burst!" he exclaimed as he drank down the tart drink. Salamance and Toxicroak exchanged unseen looks, then Salamance asked Mew innocently, "So, Mew, you wanna go out with me, since you say you don't care about Mewtwo?" Mew thought for a second and regretfully replied, "Sorry, I don't like to play favorites." Salamance sighed and shook his head. "That's too bad." Mew suddenly felt very weak and distached from the scene around him. It was strange, his head felt light as air, but his body felt heavy as lead. Without knowing it, Mew found his head suddenly against the couch arm without even knowing he had moved. He blinked at the confusing strangle of voices, shortly before he closed his eyes and felt nothing.

Mew felt his body being moved, only slightly though, it felt that way to him. What had happened? Mew tried to unscramble his mind, then opened his eyes slowly. He saw blurry shapes moving around him, most of them were very close to him. He heard voices, sounding like distant whispers to him. He started to regain enough feeling to realize someone was pulling his shirt up. "Ngh, don'..." He protested weakly, trying to brush the firm hands off, but he was still much too weak to even get a grip around the hands. He heard a low, "Shh..." and felt someone stroke his cheek. Mew smiled stupidly as he leaned gently into the light touch. That feels nice, he thought slowly, unaware that the Pokemon had pulled his shirt off completely, and began caressing his soft torso. Mew recognized the foreign touch, and tried to pull away. Unfortunately, though, his body was still immobile, so all he could do was study the light touches. He felt clawed fingers trail down to his abdomen. The light touch made Mew giggle slightly, until a sudden realization struck him. Clawed hands?! With great effort, Mew sat up and swayed slightly. Looking around, he noticed the blurry form of Salamance, along with others he saw earlier. His head began to clear significantly, and he asked fearfully, "W-what are you doing? What's going on?!" He only received a few laughs, and Salamance replied, "I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted you..."

Mew was in hell. That was the only other explanation for it, he thought, as his powers were Disabled, as he was violently being entered and pounded into over and over, as he was taken in messy turns, as two helped themselves to him at once, as he was hit every time he screamed... When it was finally over, the participants all grabbed a hold of him to make sure he wouldn't leave, then fell asleep, clutching him. Mew could only lay there, his mind blank, with tears and cum streaked across his face. He knew he was bleeding down where he wasn't supposed to be entered, but he didn't care anymore. He felt like nothing but a tool, a toy that got broken by a careless child. He nearly screamed when he heard Mewtwo's voice in his head. _~Mew, where are you? It's three in the morning, and I'm getting worried.~ _Mew thought back desperately, _~Don't, they might hear you. Please don't wake them up, I don't want any more...~ _Mewtwo thought back furiously, _~WHAT HAPPENED OVER THERE, MEW?!~ _Mew cried mentally, _~Shh, please! I'll find a way out, just don't wake them up...~ _Mew could feel the rage from Mewtwo. After a few seconds, Mew heard in a poisonous voice, _~I'm coming.~ _Mew cried, _~NO!~ _but was blocked off.

Everyone in the house woke as the door literally exploded open. Mewtwo floated in, an aura of rage flaring from his body, his eyes golden in psychic anger. _~WHERE IS MEW?!!!~ _he furiously screamed into everyone's heads. A few Pokemon screamed and hid, but Mewtwo didn't care about those ones. _**~WHERE THE FUCK IS MEW?!!!~**_ he screamed out again. He heard a Lopunny whisper, "U-upstairs, I'm n-not sure where th-though..." She cowered as Mewtwo floated by and headed upstairs.

Mew sat up, despite the searing pain, and waited. Salamance stared into the hallway, shaking. Mew waited silently, until he heard, "MEW?! Where are you?!" Salamance closed a clawed hand over Mew's mouth as he was about to respond. Mew sent Mewtwo a brief image of the hallway, and the room he was in. Mewtwo flew in and glared around. What he saw made his blood boil in untold rage.

Mew's eyes were wide and bloodshot, his irises contracted significantly despite the darkness, and his small body was ravished and bruised. He had cum all across his face and body, and Mewtwo urged himself not to vomit as he noticed how damaged Mew was below. Blood was slowly seeping into the sheets, and Mew looked ready to faint. Mewtwo simply floated towards Mew and gathered him up in a small, damaged bundle. Mew hissed in pain, which tugged at Mewtwo's heart. He turned and floated out of the room, where he was ambushed by a few Pokemon. Mewtwo simply psychically shoved them all into the walls, where they all stayed. Mewtwo silently contacted the cops shortly before he left. As he reached the door, he ripped a curtain from the rod and wrapped it gently around Mew, then silently took off into the night sky, clutching the small bundle.


	9. Chapter 9

Mew awoke to a bright light. He blinked a few times, and heard, "Thank the Legendaries, he's awake!" Mew looked around and saw that he was in the hospital. "M...Mommy? What...what 'm I doing in here?" Mew's mom started crying and asked gently, "You don't remember?" His dad stopped her from continuing, and she silently agreed that it was best if he couldn't remember. Mew looked at his parents and asked, "Where's Mewtwo?" His father lied, "He's home, sleeping." In truth, he was giving information to the police just outside the door. Mew saw small shadows under his parents' eyes. "Shouldn't you be sleeping too? You look tired." His mother answered, "I couldn't sleep, knowing my son was in the hospital." Mew still didn't know why he was in the hospital, but he could only think that it was something really bad. He sat up and felt a jolt of pain travel up his back, and all in a flash, he remembered. Mew screamed, scaring his parents. He collapsed into a fit of tears and screamed, "How could I have been so FILTHY?!!!" His father got up and tried to console him, but Mew mentally shoved him back. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" he screamed. Several nurses came in, and Mew saw a male nurse, a Toxicroak, and he instantly panicked. He's back to poison me! thought Mew hysterically. A few nurses held him down, and he struggled, crying desperately, "No, please, don't hurt me, I'll be good, I swear, I won't scream this time!!!" He continued to struggle as a nurse injected a sedative. He screamed and cried, kicking anyone in reach, until he felt weak and relaxed. He mumbled, "Please...don't...hurt...mmm..." and fell asleep again, tears still falling down his face.

Mewtwo heard a commotion inside Mew's room, then saw a few nurses rush into his room. He told the police officer, "I need to get in there." The officer held his shoulder and said firmly, "It's being taken care of. Don't bother." Mewtwo reluctantly stayed, admitting to the truth. After the confrontation was over, Mewtwo silently entered. Mew's parents turned and looked as he came to sit next to them. He asked carefully, "Does he remember?" Mew's father nodded and Mewtwo sighed quietly. Mewtwo got up and walked over to Mew's side. He slowly stroked his cheek and looked at his unconscious face. Mewtwo finally began to cry silently as he stared down at the small cat. "Mew, I'm so sorry..." he whispered, choking back sobs. He was ashamed to look at Mew's parents as he sat back down. He cradled his head into his hands and repeated to Mew's parents, "I'm sorry..." Mew's mom got up and bent down, lifting Mewtwo's head gently. He looked into her eyes, and she knelt down, hugging him. "You rescued our son, and that's all that matters... If anything, I should be apologizing, I didn't even know he was out so late..." She embraced him for a while, then let go, with fresh tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she replied simply.

After about three days, Mew was released from the hospital. While his injuries were healed, he was nowhere near mentally stable. He had asked to be released during the middle of the day, with only his parents and Mewtwo. He also wrapped a blanket around his body, and sat in the middle seat, with Mewtwo on one side and his mother on the other as his father drove. He felt unsafe next to the window seat, and shivered whenever his father stopped the car. Mew's mom stroked his head the whole time, and kept reassuring him that the doors were locked. Mew's expression didn't change throughout the whole car ride, his eyes a slightly misted dull color, the happy, joyful aura gone from him, making him seem duller and grayer.

Mew's mom gently said, "We're home, Mew, come on." Mew didn't move from his spot, and simply looked at Mewtwo. Mewtwo unbuckled Mew's seatbelt and Mew raised his arms, silently asking Mewtwo to pick him up. Mewtwo scooped Mew up and carried him in. When he headed towards the living room, Mew let out a small sound of protest. "Bedroom," he whispered. Mewtwo floated upstairs and headed towards Mew's bedroom. Mewtwo just realized that he'd never seen Mew's room before.

As he entered, the first color that he saw was pink. Mew muttered, "My favorite color..." Mewtwo set him down on his bed and sat with him. Mew leaned into Mewtwo's touch and let out a long, shuddering sigh. Mewtwo heard him mumble out, "Fucking idiot." Mewtwo turned and looked at him, shocked. That was the first time he had ever heard Mew curse, and with meaning in it too. Mewtwo saw Mew's eyes well up in tears as he repeated, "Fucking idiot!" Mewtwo held him close and rocked back and forth. "You're not an idiot," Mewtwo quietly assured. Mew sniffed and sat for a while, holding on to Mewtwo's shirt. After a while, he said quietly, "I'm thirsty." Mewtwo got up and began to walk when he heard an anguished cry from Mew. "No, please, I changed my mind..." Mewtwo bent down and stroked the top of Mew's head and mumbled, "I'll just take a second." Mew let him leave and sank back into the blankets, shivering slightly.

Mewtwo returned with a glass of water, but didn't see Mew on the bed. Mewtwo looked around and said, "Mew?" He heard a gasp in the closet and walked over to investigate. He slowly opened the door and saw a small bundle of blankets in the corner. He slowly came over and said gently, "It's just me, Mew. I brought you some water." Mew opened his blanket shell and took the water. He then rotated the glass and looked very carefully into the water. Mewtwo realized that he was checking it for poison or drugs, so he took the glass from Mew and took a generous gulp from it. Mew took the glass back and gulped the water down, finishing it quickly. He then clutched his stomach as a growl rose from it. He looked up at Mewtwo, hoping he didn't hear it. Mewtwo looked down at him and asked gently, "Would you come downstairs with me?" Mew hesitated for a while, then nodded slowly. Mewtwo picked him up along with the blanket and headed down the hallway. Mew hated feeling so weak and scared, but for him, danger seemed to lurk around every corner, so he stayed put in the comforting arms of Mewtwo.

Mewtwo lay Mew on one of the living room couches and left to make a sandwich for him. Mew settled in and picked up the remote. He turned the TV on and nearly jumped into the air as he heard, "You! Yeah you!" Panicking, he flipped the channel, remembering that it was only one of those annoying car ads. He then watched another channel, just a daytime sitcom. The Purugly made an insulting joke to the other, and Mew almost smiled, until the other tackled him. The stage audience was laughing, but Mew felt fear run through his veins. Images of him being held down and ravaged sent shivers up his spine, and he changed the channel again, now panting slightly. He watched for a second, seeing a Rapidash running down a dark ally. He started shaking as he watched on. The camera zoomed in on the Rapidash's face, and she looked behind her. When she saw nothing, she turned back around, only to be met by a Haunter's twisting grin. The Rapidash screamed shrilly, and Mew doubled it as he dove into his blanket.

He hid there, panting heavily and crying, when he felt a tug on his blanket. He screamed again and tucked into as small of a ball as he could, then heard, "Mew, stop... It's just me." Mew peered through the small crevice in the blanket and saw Mewtwo, then crawled out slightly. "Sorry..." Mewtwo smiled a little and suggested, "Why don't we go out onto the back porch for a while?" Mew shook his head in protest, but Mewtwo persisted, "Come on, it's a nice day, and we'll get to see the sun set." Mew mumbled, "That's when all the bad Pokemon come out..." Mewtwo sighed and gently said, "No one's going to be out there but you and me. Don't worry, we'll go in as soon as it starts getting dark." Mew nodded slowly and got up by himself. He swayed a little, then said, "I need to go to my room first."

Mewtwo waited outside Mew's room, wondering what he was doing in there. Inside, Mew looked through his room for the baggiest clothes he could find, then reached for the hem of his shirt. He glanced at the open window, then shuddered. He didn't have the courage to walk over there and close the curtains, so he walked into his closet and changed there.

Mewtwo stopped leaning against the wall as Mew stepped out, and looked at the clothes Mew put on. He was wearing an overly large T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that were threatening to fall off of his small waist. Mewtwo just reminded himself that it was part of the trauma, to make himself look as unflattering as possible, and he took Mew's hand as the two headed down the hallway. "You know, you still haven't eaten your sandwich," he reminded Mew as they headed outside. Mew brought the sandwich with him as the went onto the back porch.

Mew breathed in the cool air as a breeze cradled his body. He looked up at Mewtwo and watched his expression. Mewtwo was just staring into the distance, a stern yet serene look across his face, his amethyst eyes focused on nothing in particular. He was leaning slightly back, his spine curving nicely forward, with his hands in his pockets. His tail was slightly swaying back and forth, conveying a sense of relaxation. Mew suddenly realized it. I'm in love with Mewtwo, he thought to himself. He walked quietly over to Mewtwo and leaned into him. Mewtwo looked down at the sudden touch and carefully wrapped his arm around Mew's small body, pulling the cat closer. Mew was close to smiling, but he knew it'd be a while before he'd be able to feel happiness again.

That evening, the family sat around the table, the parents discreetly watching Mew, monitoring him for any traumatic behavior or relapses. The first thing they noticed was that Mew didn't touch his food until Mewtwo reached over and took a bite from it. ~He's paranoid about poison now,~ said Mew's father to his wife. Mew's mother silently agreed, and the two continued watching for any other suspicious actions, but besides having Mewtwo test his drink, they found none. Mew's parents were sad, though, for Mew still hadn't smiled since the night of the party, almost a week ago. Normally, he wouldn't even last a few hours before he'd find something to smile about, and that worried them. ~I think he's going to need therapy,~ Mew's mother said to her husband. Mr. Psy responded, ~Worst comes to worst, we might have to have him committed...~ Mrs. Psy held back a gasp as her face remained passive. In her heart, she knew that it was indeed a possibility.

Mew absolutely refused to sleep alone that night, and made Mewtwo go to bed with him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet..." He said meekly to Mewtwo as the two crawled into the bed together. Mewtwo made sure to close the curtains before they laid down, so Mew felt more assured. Mew yawned and snuggled into Mewtwo's firm chest, falling asleep almost immediately. Mewtwo smiled and stroked Mew's cheek, feeling the soft fuzz underneath his fingers, when he heard a faint, "Mnn...nno..." Mew's hand suddenly shot out and Mewtwo caught it, and Mew moaned, "N-no!" Mewtwo understood Mew was having flashbacks, and did his best to console him as Mew thrashed around and mumbled. Mewtwo tapped into Mew's dream and saw Mew being held down by huge figures, tearing at his stomach and ripping into his insides. Mew was trying to scream, but was only making a small whisper. Mewtwo decided to help him and disguised himself as a Hypno, making the figures fall away and retreat, then transformed into a Blissy, mending Mew's wounds with a painless needle. Mew looked up at him smiled gently, falling away into a tided peace. Mewtwo pulled out of Mew's dream, setting his gaze on the real Mew, settled peacefully into Mewtwo's chest. Mewtwo made sure this time not to touch Mew in any other way that night, and fell asleep closely after.


End file.
